


‘Twas the flu during Christmas

by AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred/pseuds/AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred
Summary: It’s Christmas time so jingle your bells! It’s also flu season and Patrick isn’t loving it.





	‘Twas the flu during Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!!!   
> I was a bit under the weather and craving some sweetness so here you go.   
> —  
> (Written entirely on mobile so please forgive my formatting)

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, except Patrick Stump, who was coughing his lungs out curled up on his rump.   
“Goddamn this flu!” He spat with venom and snuggled much deeper into his mother’s old afghan. “How in the hell did this even happen?”  
He glanced at the clock on the mantle and frowned. 2AM was upon him and he felt like he was drowning in sinus drainage and fever sweat. For once, Pete had been able to sleep and was dead to the world upstairs while Patrick muddled through. If he craned his neck just right and tamped down his nausea he could make out the glow from Pete’s “tasteful” Christmas decorations outside which along with the downright cringe worthy Lifetime holiday film playing on the television the living room was illuminated just enough for Patrick not to trip and bust his face open if he decided to get up.   
Patrick didn’t get sick often, but when he did it got bad. He’d already been through two boxes of tissues, a bottle of apple juice and he was nearing his last dose of flu medicine. He missed his husband which was honestly ridiculous but he supposed that fevers made people weepy.   
As if his thoughts had summoned him he heard Pete’s sleepy tread on the stairs and made a strained noise of acknowledgement.   
“Hi Trickybaby.” He cooed and came to join Patrick on the couch.   
“Mfh.” He croaked and blinked pitifully at him.  
“Feeling better? Worse?”   
“Same.”   
His amber whiskey eyes softened and he delicately unwrapped the sick singer from his blanket cocoon. Pete cupped his face as if he were something precious and rested their foreheads together. Patrick held his breath and immediately felt his chest seize in a coughing fit. He shoved Pete back with all of his admittedly feeble strength and coughed into his elbow because even sick, politeness is important.   
“What was that for?” He asked and pulled the blond into his arms again  
“Didn’t wanna cough in your face.”   
He stroked Patrick’s sweaty bangs away from his face. “I don’t care about that.”   
He frowned and sniffled again.  
“Come on babe, let me kiss you.”  
“I’d rather you kissed something else.” He muttered stiffly.  
“You’re feeling up to a blowjob?” Pete raised his eyebrows and glanced at his sweatpants. “Because I’m totally up for making you feel good.”  
At the look on Patrick’s slightly green face he decided a change of strategy was in order and gently pulled him off the couch to bundle him upstairs.   
Navigating the stairs with Patrick’s flu induced vertigo and unsteady legs was a challenge but Pete was secretly glad for it. It gave him the excuse to cling to and support Patrick like the singer didn’t usually let him. 

One of the biggest things Pete had wanted when they bought the house was oddly enough, a soaking tub large enough to fit them both. Gleaming white set in gray marble with shining brass taps and even Patrick had to admit that it was pretty awesome. They’d already used it a fair few times both together and separately.   
“What are we doing in here?”   
In lieu of answering Pete sat him down on the edge of the tub and opened the taps until he deemed the water just the way Patrick liked it: boiling hot. With some very impressive coordination he offered Patrick a tissue to blow his nose and dumped some Christmas bubble bath in. He inhaled deeply and hummed at the sugar plum and mint soap.  
“I think it should be obvious. You’re not feeling good and I love you, so we’re taking a bath.”  
“I love you too Petey.” He hummed and offered no complaints as he was undressed. (Not that he made the effort to help either.)  
Patrick was helped into the tub first and relaxed gratefully into the hot water. Within moments he felt some of the tension drain away and smiled at Pete who quickly undressed and slid in behind him.   
“I’m not five.” He sighed hazily and rolled his head back to rest on his husband’s shoulder. “You don’t need to help me bathe.”  
“I know darling. But I want to. You’re my little Christmas elf.”  
“Asshole!” He hissed and pinched the bassist’s thigh under the water. “Just you wait until I’m feeling better.”  
He smirked and nipped his neck in retaliation. “Looking forward to it.”  
When their bath was over and Pete came back from the bedroom he had a pair of gaudy sweaters in hand that Patrick instinctively recoiled from.  
“Well, do you want Stripper Elves or the BDSM Reindeer?”  
“Where did you get those? Why did you get those?”   
“Everyone needs an awful Christmas sweater, Trick.” He snickered.  
Maybe if he was feeling better he’d see the humor in it but right now he was cold and sleepy. He grabbed one at random and tugged it over his head. Kinky reindeer. Figures. At least it was soft.   
Thoroughly past caring at this point, he pressed a tender kiss to the corner of Pete’s mouth and left the room to make his way back downstairs.   
“Tea. Honey. Two sugars.” He demanded and curled back up on the couch.   
“Oh, so I take it you’re feeling better?” Pete laughed and padded into the kitchen for tea and cookies.   
“Well, I don’t feel like I’m wasting away.” He laughed back.  
“A Christmas miracle!”  
When the tea was finished and happily sipped the couple curled up together to watch the sun rise on the peaceful Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!  
> If you liked it, or even if you didn’t, come drop by @ginandkeroscene on tumblr for a chat.


End file.
